Lectora , ¡ venga usted aqui !
by Anece
Summary: .-...Al fin de al cabo ... ¿ quien no quiera tener a un increiblemente chico sexy detras tuya ?...- Serie de One-Shot . Personaje x Lectora . Se aceptan peticiones
1. Natsu Dragneel

Bueno , Okey .  
Me sorprendio bastante que hubiesen tan pocos fic , Personaje X Lectora . Personalmente me encantan , por eso me decidi  
a hacer unos ¿Por que no ?

¿Quien no ha deseado tener a uno de esos , estupidos y sexys chicos ?  
Esto va sin animo de dañar ninguna pareja , ni menospreciarla

TN = Tu nombre

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel_

Hacía unos meses que te habías unido a Fairy Tail , tu amado Gremio .

Ellos te habían enseñado a sonreir y a reir con ellos . No eras precisamente la persona más amigable del mundo .  
Aunque eso te hace preguntarte , ¿ Por que estabas en ese loco Gremio ?

Ah , si ... Tú querida amiga Aris , te había presionado a unirte al Gremio , amenazandote que no sería consciente de sus actos  
, si te unías otro Gremio . AUnque interiormente se lo agradecías enormemente , nunca se lo  
ibas a decir . Y por mucho que ella dijesé , no eras una Tsundere .

Volviendo a hablar de ese mágico lugar . Te llevabas bien con todos , unos más y otros menos . Te encantaba estar con Levy y Lucy , eran las más cuerdas del Gremio , al fin del al cabo  
Más de una vez Elfman , se había llevado un Golpe por tu parte cuando te llamaba .-¡ Hombre !-. Con el alquimista de hielo , humph . Nada especial , se llevaban bien . Erza ,  
comprobado de tu mano , era demasiado aterradora . Aprendiste a no meterte en las peleas del Gremio , gracias a ella . Las cosas acababan demasiado mal .  
Ah... Y ese calvario diario , con el pelo rosa , ojos verdes y dientes blancos .  
Natsu Dragneel  
Desde que te vio por primera vez , te empezo a arrastrar a misiones con él y su equipo . Y la sonrisa que te proporcianaba en ese momento tú _'querida amiga ''_ Aris , y la _''amable camarera ''_ del Bar ,eran , desde cierto punto de vista , atemorizantes .

.

.

- (TN) , vamos a una misión ¡ Estoy encendido ! .- Te dijo , literalmente , mientras estaba en llamas  
- ¡Aye!.- Dijo su , increiblemente mono gato de color azul.  
-Natsu , dejamé tranquila , hoy estoy cansada .- Dijiste mientras seguías leyendo , mirandoló de reojo , el tiempo te había enseñado a vigilar bien sus movimientos .-  
-Pero , quiero ir a una misión (TN) .- Te decía intentando poner una cara de pena , mientras su Gato lo apoyaba. Se veía increiblemente tierno . Vale , habían ganado esta batalla .  
Cerraste el libro , y constestate .- De acuerdo Natsu , voy a la misión .- Natsu y Happy empezaron a celebrarlo , aunque no era raro que te ganasen en ese tipo de batallas .  
-¡ Aye ! (TN) ¡ nunca nos puede decir que no ! .- El gato estaba restando su tiempo de vida , afortunadamente , no siguio restregandote , tu , ya habitual , fracaso en decir No .  
- Y bien ... ¿ Donde estan los demás ? .- Preguntaste  
-No vienen , tenían asuntos que atender , solamente vamos los tres .- Te dijo el sonriente pelirrosa

Desde la barra , Aris y Mirajene , te miraban con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro .

.

.

La misión , capturar a unos bandidos , fácil .  
Aunque el camino era bastante largo , unos 3 días de caminata . Natsu se había negado tan rotudamente a ir en Tren , que no pudiste hacer nada al respecto . Ese pelirrosa ... no sabías decirle no .  
-Nee , Natsu , trajiste provisiones ¿Verdad? .- Por prevision , tu habías traido más comida .  
Rebuscaba en su bolsa , y tu ya sabías la respuesta .- No , las olvide .- Dijo riendosé . Te estaba poniendo de los nervios , no tenías ninguna persona cuerda dónde apoyarte , quizás Happy  
fuese más cuerdo que su dueño

- Natsu se vuelve muy despistado cuando esta con (TN) .- Ante el comentario del Gato Azul , te sonrojaste furiosamente .-

A Happy solamente se le paso una idea por la cabeza al ver tu sonrojo .- ¡ Te guuuuusta ! .-  
Vale , tu sonrojo no tenía nada que envidiar al cabello de Erza .  
Y ahí el calvario , entra en acción . Se estaba acercando a ti . Demasiado cerca , su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del tuyo .  
- (TN) estás muy roja .- Decía burlón , menos mal que es medio idiota .-

¿ Sería verdad que te gustaba el pelirrosa ? Bueno ... es tu calvario ... un calvario sexy e idiota ... Te abofeteaste mentalmente , ¡ Estupido y Sensual Natsu ! .

Tras unos segundos eternos -(TN) , ¿ Sera verdad que te gusto ? .- La expresión de su rostro ya no era burlona , en sus ojos jades se veía la seriedad de la pregunta . Curiosamente , el Exceed ya no se encontraba ahí .  
-Etto ... pues y-yo .- Vale , la frialdad a abandonado la nave , acompañada de la señora ''Cabeza fría ''.-Y-yo ...

¡ A la Mierda ! Te gustaba ese calvario , de pelo rosa y de diente blanquecinos . El maldito Cúpido te vino a atacar , sin tu permiso , por supuesto . Se supone que a Natsu le gusta Lucy , y punto . No puedo haber una tercera persona .

Tús pensamientos fueron acallados por un beso . Tus pensamientos y tu corazón , empezaron a revolucionarse . En tu pensamientos solo podía pasar unas cuantas frases '' Esto es increiblemente imposible '' ''Mis pensamientos son demasiado cliche '' ''Matenmé '' ''Chocolate y fresas ''.  
Ya habías abandonado todo intento de analizar la situación .

Simplemente profundizaste el beso .  
Pasaste tus manos por su cuello , mientras Natsu te cojía de la cintura y te atraía hacia él . Hundiste tus manos en su pelo rosa , simplemente era lo mejor que te había pasado .Os separasteís por falta de óxigeno , eso te confirmo que no era un sueño .  
-(TN) . Yo te amo .- Te dijo . Con toda la sinceridad en su mirada , solamente pudiste sonreir como una idiota .  
- Yo tambien mi querido Calvario .-

La mision , podrías esperar otro poco ¿No?

* * *

_Extra : Al volver al Gremio ._

Tu calvario preferido , iba abrir ahora la puerta . Sorprendentemente no la abrió aún . Se giró y te dió un profundo beso . Hacía tiempo que te habías abandonado a los cariños de tu Dragon .  
-Nee , (TN).- Dijo despues de acabar el profundo beso  
-¿ Humph ? .  
-No te enfades por lo que voy a hacer .- Su sonrisa te confirmo que iba a pasar algo malo .

Te cargo cuál saco de patatas , abrío la puerta con un gran estruendo , mientras gritaba :

- ¡ Ahora (TN) es mía ! .-

Te sonrojaste , al extremo . Ibas a matar a Natsu .

La reacción de vuestros Nakamas era bastante variada . Unos escupieron toda la bebida . Otros se quedaron en shock . Las chicas os miraban emocionadas . Y las dos personas de la barra , con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro dijeron totalmente compenetradas  
- Ara , ara  
- ¿ A que te refieres con eso Natsu ?  
El mismo tono de voz , casí parecía que lo había dicho la misma persona .

- Ahora (TN) es mi novia .- Lo ibas a matar , si .

-¡ Natsu cacho de idiota !

* * *

¿ Le gusto ?  
Probablemente suba más , pero con diferentes chicos , y repitiendo algunos . Se aceptan peticiones .

Natsu es bastante posesivo , así que quemará a todo el que se acerque a nuestra querida (TN) .  
Ah , si . Hize un cameo XD Uno de mis motes es Aris , siempre me imaginé como intima amiga de Mirajene , y creo que voy a hacer aparicion en todos los one-shot , como celestina , o observadora que lo sabía todo XD  
Si , sonrojada ¡ AL EXTREMO ! XD

_¿Review?_


	2. Sting Eucliffe Primera parte

(TN) = Tu nombre .

* * *

_Sting eucliffe_

El Gran Daimatou Enbu . Je , (TN) miembro del Fairy Tail A . Vale sonaba bien , no era que fueras arrogante , pero sonaba muy bien ...

Por una (bendita) norma de última hora , se debía añadir un miembro más a todos los equipos . Tú y tu gran amiga Aris fuisteis las elegidas  
, ella para el B y tu para el A . Erais conocidas por vuestro gran trabajo en equipo , por lo que tampoco te agradaba mucho estar en otro equipo .  
Bueno , al menos reías con las idioteces de tú equipo cuando observaban los enfrentamientos desde su posición ...

Bueno , quizás hayas mentido rotundamente en decir ''observar los enfrentamientos'' , mejor dicho , observabas a cierta persona , ojos azules , y pelo rubio casí trasnsparente  
comparador con el rubio de Lucy . Por no mencionar su sonrisa blanca y arrogante ... Sus adominales bien formados . Su mirada de Dragon Slayer ...

_**Sting Eucliffe**_

Tú corazón se revolucionaba al decir , aunque fuese mentalmente , su nombre . Lucy ya te había insistido bastante , sobre si te rncontrabas bien . Pensaba que tenías fiebre ,  
tu solamente respondiste que era por el calor .

Pero desde el lugar de observación de Fairy Tail B , había una persona que sabía lo que sucedía perfectamente ...

.

.

_Ya por la noche , en el bar alquilado..._

Aris se te acerco a ti con paso calmado , la miraste . Algo malo tramaba , bueno , podías agradecer que no estaba con Mirajene . Se sentó a tú lado , y con una sonrisa pícara te dijo :

-(TN)-chan , te gusta alguien de otro gremio

Ni siquiera era una pregunta , una afirmación . Solamente Aris era capaz de leerte tambien . Una imagen de cierto Dragon Slayer Rubio , paso por tu cabeza .  
Te apresuraste a negar con la cabeza , te habías sonrojado , no sabías si por el comentario o por la imagen.

Aris te pego un codazo , no la podías engañar . - Nee , nee . ¿ Son los de Blue Pegasus ?

Entonces recordaste . Fairy Tail B , se situaba en un punto donde no podían ubicar la dirección , de las más que descaradas , miradas que le echabas al rubio .  
Solo atinaste a reir bobamente

Tu mejor amiga te miro interrogativa y dijo - ¿Me equivoqué?

Antes de que tu mejor amiga indagase más en ti , ''escapaste '' hacía donde se encontraba Levy y Lucy .  
Por suerte , solamente la mirada de Aris se clavaba en tu nuca , ninguna pregunta más

.

_POV Aris_

Le clavé directamente la mirada a (TN) , iba a averiguara quien le gustaba , si o si .  
No pude ver a quien le lanzaba esas miradas , mi angulo de vision , era bastante malo . Pero , según los gustos de tu amiga , seguramente , era un  
Sex Simbol , fuerte y apasionado

Directamente descarté a Cuatro Puppy

En Mermaid Heel no hay hombres ... ¿¡Y si (TN) era lesbiana ?!

Negué vehemente con la cabeza , si no ya hubiese intentado algo con Lucy o conmigo . No se si descartar esa posibilidad . Digamos que (TN) es hetero , nos quedan los gremios:  
Blue Pegasus - Ra... no esos no . Sabertooh

Bueno ya era tarde hora de dormir , ya lo averiguaré mañana .

_Off Pov Aris_

.

.  
_Al dia siguiente , ya en el torneo..._

Llegabas tarde , cierta persona cuyo nombre no ibas a decir , más que nada porque no lo sabías . Había alegado conocerte , y te había retendio en contra de tu voluntad  
Ahora te encontrabas corriendo entre los pasillos del ''coliseo'' .  
En tu camino , viste una puerta abrirse , una figura saliendo de ella , y las estrellas  
¡Ouch , es dolió !  
Te caiste al suelo . Ibas a Levantarla mirada para reclamarl... bueno , tu tenías la culpa, digamos que para pedirle perdon .

-P-perdon .-

Alzaste la cabeza y lo viste , él no se había caido . Era la persona que ocupaba todos los días tu mente , ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules . Tan cerca de el... Bien , ahora parecías un tomate en vida

- ¡ Tú deberias mirar por donde vas ! .-

Solo atinaste a seguir más sonrojada aun y a repetir otro perdon .

El no siguio reclamandote y te miro , sonrio arrogantemente .

El motivo por el que estabas tan sonrojada , era que el en ese momento , carecía de prenda superior .Tenías un plano perfecto de esos pectorales y acdominales tan bien formados , una obra para agradecerles a los santos.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves ?

Vale , ibas a morir por falta de sangre , tu corazón retumba y tus pensamientos se agolpaban .

-Sting-kuun !

Salvada por el gato , te echo una ultima mirada arrogante y divertida . Se colocó su.. ''habitual prenda superior'' , y salio corriendo hacia donde se oía la voz.

Tus compañeros tendrían que esperar otro rato más por ti . No todos los dias un Sex Simbol esta delante tuya .

.

.

_Ya con tus compañeros ..._

Te habías cambiado , tu uniforme era morado , como el de tus compañeros . Pero el tuyo incluía una capucha , que ocultaba tu rostro . Lo habias pedido expresamente , te alegro que te hubiesen hecho caso .

-Nee , (TN)-chan

- ¿Si , Lu-Chan ?

-¿ No sientes calor con la capucha ? Además te ves más linda sin ella

-Estoy bien con ella .

Lucy se preocupaba demasiado por ti . Observaste a los que dictaminaban la siguiente pelea .

Aris vs Misetrel

Todos les lanzaban gritos de apoyo , aunque tu eras la más notable entre todos . Ella se había echo querer desde el principio , se podía decir que el público la adoraba . Aunque fuese del equipo contrario , aun seguia siendo tu mejor amiga , tu hermana  
no ibas a dejar de animarla . Aunque ella no necisataba animos .  
Su oponente , de Cuatro Puppy . Lo tenia ganado

.

.

_Tras acabar la pelea..._

Como habias dictaminado , ella había ganado sin esfuerzo . Ahora el siguiente enfrentamiento

(TN) vs Dobengal *

Saliste a la arena y te preparaste para luchar , eras fuerte , pero tu oponente era de Sabertooh . Sting... ¡No , ahora es hora de ganar!

.

.

_POV STING_

Miré a la encapuchada perteneciente a las Hadas , tenía un olor que me resultaba familiar , pero no supe de quien era .

Bueno , no había de que preocuparse , Dobengal era de los 10 más fuertes , aunque no se podía comparar a mi .Ofcourse.

Giré mi cabeza para ver como Lector y Fro , animaban a Dobengal

El resultado estaba cantado ...

_20 MINUTOS depues ..._

Imposible , esa hada habia ganado a Dobengal . No me lo esperaba .

Hada vs Tigre = Hada Winner ?

No ahi habia un claro error , aunque no podia evitar sentir curiosidad sobre esa hada .Tsk , rectifico , es solamente un hada idiota .

_POV STING OFF_

.

Saliste de la Arena victoriosa , habia sido dificil , pero habías ganado . Regresaste con tu equipo , y ellos te empezaron a felicitar , mientras tu decias que no era para tanto .  
Bueno , SI era para tanto . Le habías ganado a alguien de _Sabertooh_ .

.

_Ya por la noche ..._

Te hallabas en una fiesta del Gremio . Vale eso se les habia ido de las manos , tu cabeza te iba a reventar . Nota mental : Los Karaokes en tu Gremio , son una mala idea .

Saliste del bar , la noche en Crocus era bastante tranquila . Empezaste a caminar por e lugar y observabas a la luna * Tenía un brillo que te hacía no querer despegar los ojos de ella.  
Seguiste caminando , en tu agradable soledad . Observabas las casas , y ibas entendiendo porque se llamaba , ''La ciudad Floreciente '' . Tras más caminar , llegaste a la entrada de un gran parque .  
Era grande , MUY grande . Decidiste dar un paseo , por tan grande lugar .

Seguiste caminando , hoy ya se podía decir que habías adelgazado bastante con tanto caminar .Sumergida en tus pensamientos ... vale tus pensamientos no eran aptos para menores .

.

.

_POV LECTOR_

No encontraba a Sting-Kun , este parque es demasiado grande . Decidí extender mi Aera para buscarlo más rápido .  
Si , era lo mejor , yo era rápido así que no había problema .  
Alzé el vuelo y me dirigí a buscar a Sting-Kun a toda velocidad

_POV LECTOR OFF_

.

.

Te paraste en seco al ver una sombra roja veniendo a toda velocidad hacia ti . Mal asunto .

Chocasteis y caiste el suelo . ''Eso'' estaba ahora en tus brazos . Lo miraste , un Gatito de color Rojo y chaleco azul . Solo pudiste gritar en tu mente : - KAWAI !

-¿Contra que choqué ? .- El gatito te miro y te pregunto : - ¡Oye! ¿Viste a el Gran Sting - Kun ?

¿Ese Gato estaba hablando de tu Sex Simbol ?

_Continuara..._

* * *

* Se menciona que Dobengal es de los 10 mas fuertes así que me imagino que seria el que incluyense en el equipo  
*Aqui ya no tiene eñ uniforme , ni capucha

La segunda parte la subiré enseguida ,quizas mañana.

Por cierto , mi amor por Sting , fue el que me hizo tener inpiración para hazerlo tan largo ewe

eliiotaku : No es necesario que me des tus datos XD , pero igualmente , me has dado una idea para el fic de Rogue

StellarWizard : Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 , después de Sting va Gray

Emina Megpoid-116: TE RESPONDERE AL EXTREMO ! XDDD Esta idea va a perdurar , y el amor por Sting-kun esta aqui presente , seamos felices (?)

¿Review?


	3. Gray Fullbuster

_Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima , solamente hago esto ''de fans , para fans '' ._

_(TN) = Tu nombre_

_Disfruta de la lectura _

* * *

Era una fría noche de invierno , oh , cliché .

Eso era lo que pensabas ahora mismo , te estabas helando los huesos , por no decir tambien la carne .  
Estaba nevando suavemente , no era ningun tipo de ventisca , eso se lo agradeciás a ... ¿ El dios de la nieve ? Beh , no habia que  
agradecerle a nadie eso .

Seguiste caminando , tu destino era la casa de una prima lejana , que vaya lugar habia elegido para vivir . ¿No sería mejor cerca de la playa ? Nop , tenía que ir a vivir a  
las montañas . Ya se lo comentarias a tu prima Aris cuando llegases .  
Bostezaste , ya estaba anocheciendo , y lo mejor , ni rastro de la casa de Aris . Puf , esto te resonaba bastante a cliché . Por un momento alejaste tus pensamientos por asi decirlo , negativos , y observaste a tu alrededor .  
El viento era un poco más frío ,además de fuerte , y la caida de nieve se habia intensificado

_Oh , Mierda..._.

Se aproximaba una Ventisca . Miraste a tu alrededor desesperada por encontrar , aunque fuese , una cueva . Maldita sea , una maldita llanura de hielo . ¿Y ahora ? Echaste a caminar más rápido . ¿Esto te pasaria por no rezarle al dios de la nieve ?  
Nota para ti misma : Ser ateo trae problemas .

Dejando de lado tu cachondeo mental , tus ojos habian devisado una luz en el horizonte . Te acercaste con más rapidez , deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que fuese la casa de tu ''prima que elige muy bien donde vivir '' . La caida de nieve se intesificaba y tu vista empeoraba , pero pudiste distinguir de donde provenía la luz ...¿De un Iglú ?  
¿Visiones ? Nah , eso era en los desiertos , mejor esto que nada . Quizás te acogiesen unos Esquimales .

Ya estabas a pocos pasos del Iglú , cuando salío alguien del iglú . Cuán grande fue tu sorpresa al ver que no salía precisamente un esquimal , si no un joven en ... ¿ Boxers ? . Te fijaste en el , con el torso bein formado y marcado , de pelo azul marino oscuro , eso te provoco un sonrojo bastante notable . Vale... Una pregunta por parte del ''exbicionista '' te saco de tus pensamientos

- ¿ Quién eres ?

- Yo soy (TN) - Hubo un momento de silencio y añadiste con un leve sonrojo - ¿ Por qué no llevas ropa ?

Se miro sorprendido y se encontro con que estaba en boxers .- ¡¿ P-pero cuando !? .- Se coloco la ropa y prosiguiste hablando .

-Etto... ¿Eres un esquimal moderno ? .- El te miro con cara de ''WTF?''y te contesto

-Esto no ... soy un Mago de Fairy Tail .- Tras unos segundos añadio .- No me habia presentado , soy Gray , Gray Fullbuster . Ahora pasa , enseguida llegará la tormenta aqui .- Dijo mientras te invitaba a entrar en el Iglú y... Ah? ¿Y su ropa ? .

Timidamente le dijiste - Gray , tú ropa .-

-¡¿Pero que ?!

Hmm... No sonaba tan mal pasar la noche ahí , te sonrojaste ante tus pensamientos y moviste la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar tus pensamientos . _¿ A que dios tendrías que rezar ?_

.

.

* * *

PUFF , la inspiracion me ha dicho ''Paso de ti '' , tenía pensado subir el CAP de Gray el miercoles y bueno , lo he tenido que subir el Sabado y más corto de lo que quería -_- Quiero una musa ! (?) La llamare Clementina *-* XD  
El siguiente sera de .. Esto... Rogue , si Rogue (?) La continuacion de mi querido Sting , pos ya la pensaré . Empezar algo y no saber como acabarlo , que bien (?)

En referido a la historia , hace tanto calor que mis neuronas se derritieron , así que quería algo Frío . Pero quien sabe lo que pasará dentro del iglu (?) Un poco cliché , pero bueh . Aqui no aparecí directamente , por poco lo dejo como ''La prima sin nombre '' , pero tengo que hacer cameos señores X)

Respondiendo a sensuales Reviews -

**_Saya Nightray_**

No te miento que cuando vi tu comentario me quede con cara de ''WTF?'' Yo a Freed siempre me lo imagine como gay XD (No te ofendas , seguramente lo hare con un gran golpe de inspiracion XD)

**_ALBOTA RULES_**

El amor por Sting es universal , *Levanta Pancarta de ''I love Sting ''* XD

**_artemisa93_**

El de Rogue para la proxima semana , y el de Laxus , ñe , sera divertido escribir sobre el ^^

**_Emina Megpoid-116_**

Seguro que sasagawa-sempai esta estornudando ahora mismo (?) xD Como ya he dicho no tengo inspiracion para continuar el de Sting , seguramente lo siga despues de Rogue

Vale soy una persona con poco inspiracion , creo que se ha notado XD

_¿Hermosos Reviews ?_


	4. Rogue Cheney

Disclaimer : Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

(TN)=Tu nombre

* * *

_Rogue Cheney_

Nota mental : Acabar con la miserable vida de Sting y Aris .  
Esos idiotas habian amargado bastante tu existencia , si pudieses los estrangularias y ...y ...

Sin darte cuenta ya estabas apretando los puños y con una ''bonita sonrisa psicopata en el rostro . Lector que te estaba observando dio un salto del terror que le daba tu expresion , Frosh se escondio detras del gato rojo mientras murmuraba  
-Frosch piensa que (TN) da mucho miedo .-

-Pobrecitos...(TN) aterrando gatos desde tiempo inmemoriables .- Reconociste la voz al instante , la voz de quien estabas planeando la muerte ...

-Oe , no asustes a Lector .-

Corrigo , los dueños de esas dos veces a los cuáles querías matar ... Sin esperar respuesta prosiguieron hablando .

- Por cierto (TN)-Chan ¿Donde esta Rogue ? .- Pregunto Aris

-Eso ¿Donde esta el emo ? .- La secundo Sting

Dejando de lado tus planes , pensaste en Rogue . Cierto , no lo habias visto en todo el dia por el gremio . El siempre era puntual ... Ademas Frosch esta aqui ... Y además él es tan sexy... te sonrojaste ante tu propio pensamiento y ocultandolo  
, preguntaste al lindo gato del DS de las sombras :

-Fro , ¿Sabes donde esta Rogue ? .- Preguntaste suavemente al aterrado gatito , con su cosplay de rana *

-Frosch no sabe donde esta Rogue .-

Volviste la vista a los dos individuos/Bacterias a las cuales habia que matar , y te encogiste de hombros .Sting hablo :

-Chst , quería hacer una misión .-

La siguiente que hablo fue Aris : - ¿Y por que no vas tu solo , '' Gran Sting Eucliffe ?.- Pregunto la chica con burla.-

-¡Sting-kun es el mejor Dragon Slayer y puede hacer cualquier mision el solo ! ¿Verdad Sting-Kun? .- Dijo el gato fan

-Por supuesto Lector , yo soy el mejor .-Respondio el narcisista

-Si claro .- Volvio a decir la joven

-Fro opina igual que Aris .- Respondio el cosplay de rana .-

Habias recurrido a no llamarlos por su nombre para no matarlos , te estaba empezando a dolor la cabeza por sus ''inteligentes'' charlas ...

.

.

_FLASBACK_

-Venga (TN) ¡ Será divertido ! .- Te dijo Aris , una persona que recien acababas de conocer

-Esto... Aris ... Hace 3 horas que nos conocemos ...-

-¿Y?

- Me estas pidiendo que me vayas a vivir contigo y que me una a tu gremio ¿ No has pensado que pueda ser una psicopata ? .- Preguntaste ya un poco exaltada

- Solamente eres una antisocial .- Dijo en un susurro que habias oido perfectamente , marcandote una venita en la sien .-

-Prefiero tímida , gracias .-

-Ejem , si bueno , son sinónimos .-

-No , no lo son .- Respondiste indiferente

-Bueno ¿ Que dices ? .- Dijo ignorando el debate anterior , y con lo que te parecía estrellitas en los ojos

Tras unos segundos interminables ...

-De acuerdo . Me uniré a Sabertooh y pero no viviré contigo. Es demasiado radical .-

-Bueno ya te obligaré .- Te respondio la radiante Aris , con su increible despreocupación y su rídicula pizca de sentido común .- ¡Ven ! te presentaré a Rogue y a Sting .- Sin saber como , ya estabas de pie , en otra calle totalemente distinta , siguiendola .

.

-Oh los inicios ...-Dijiste melancolica ante tus recuerdos . Aris al final no te habia logrado convencer , te gustaba la privacidad .

-¿Eh?

.

.

Ya habias hecho la prueba , y ya estabas decidiendo donde iría tu marca ... a la vez que pensabas como habias llegado ahí .  
Decidiste ponerla en (Lugar elegido ) de color (color elegido)

Ahora -otra vez- , Aris te arrastraba hacia un lugar en concreto . Suspiraste y te dejaste arrastrar .

Unos minutos después...

Parece que Aris ya habia llegado a.. a algún sitio .

En ese momento os encaminasteis hacia una mesa donde estaban sentados...

Dos adorables gatos y dos chicos de tu edad y la de Aris . Examinaste al primero . Típico , un rubio de ojos azules . Dirigiste la mirada al otro sujeto y entonces te quedaste embobada mirandolo .

De pelo azabache con un solo ojo descubierto , de un hipnotizante color rojo sangre . Con una tez pálida que solamente resaltaba mas los ya mencionados ojos del moreno .

Viste como alzaba un ceja como preguntandosé si tenía algo en la cara . Giraste tu cabeza -que hacia competencia a los mejores tomates- , y lograste ocultar tu sonrojo milagrosamente .

-¿ (TN)-chan pasa algo ?

-No nada , espera , ¿(TN)-Chan ?-A que se debia ese mote ?

-¿Acaso te molesta ? Bueno , (TN)-chan . El rubio es Sting Eucliffe , y el gato de color rojo es Lector y...

-El emo es Rogue , y el gato rana Frosch .- Interrumpio el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante

-Rogue...Rogue-sama... - pensaste mientras te sonrojabas

-No soy emo , Sting , ten cuidado con lo que dices .- Dijo el em- digo moreno, mientras una aura asesina irradiaba de él .

Sting solo atino a reirse nerviosamente .

_Fin del FLASBACK_

.

.

-¿ (TN)-Chan ? ¿ (TN)-Chan ? ¡¿ (TN)-Chan ?!

-¿Eh? ¿Que?

-En que mundo estabas ,(Color de pelo)*.-

-Apuesto a que estaba soñando con Ro-

Le tapaste la boca con un increible sonrojo , aguantaste tus ganas de estrellarla contra la mesa , con tu , digno de albanza, auto-control .

Sting solamente subio la ceja interrogante .

Amenazaste con la mirada a Aris y te volviste a sentar . Ella sonrio picaramente , él azabache era tu putno débil y ella lo sabía .

Así transcurrio el día , sin rastro del e- digo del Dragon Slayer de las sombras ...

.

.

Ya era por la noche y ni rastro de Rogue ... Suspiraste , él te alegraba el día , no es que fuese la alegria de la huerta , pero esas sonrisas que solamente te dedicaba a ti... Suspiraste con el rostro enrojecido

-Eh , (TN)-Chan .- Te dijo , mientras pensaba si en vez de pensar en Rogue , estabas sufriendo un ataque de fiebre

-(Color de Pelo) , quedate con Fro ¿Quieres?.- Dijo el narcisista que ya se preparaba para irse

-De acuerdo .-

Ciertamente te encantaba Fro , era para ti , una de las cosas más monas existentes . Te encaminaste hacia tu casa , suspiraste , mientras caias en tus pensamientos...

-No vi en todo el dia a Rogue-sama . Hoy que me iba a... vale en imposible .

Suspiraste con resignacion ante tus negativos pensamientos y abrazaste a Fro .

Ya en casa...

Ya habias hecho todo lo necesario para poder irte a dormir sin lamentar una explosión , tu casa tenía algun que otro defecto ... Pero en fin , era acogedora .

Te tumbaste en la cama con tu camisón , te giraste de lado y miraste a la gati-rana * que te miraba fijamente

-Fro piensa que (TN) es muy bonita

-Arigato , Fro.

-Fro piensa que Rogue tambien piensa como Fro .-

Te sonrojaste y ocultaste tu cara en la amolhada .

-Buenas noche , Fro .

_Tras eso te dormiste ..._

.

.

_Ya por la mañana..._

Te despertaste , pasate unos momentos en ese espacio donde una persona no sabe donde esta , y miraste por la ventana , espera ...¿Porque estaba abierta la ventana ?

Sentiste un calor a tu espalda y algo que agarraba tu cintura . No , no podia ser Fro ... ¿Entonces era...?  
Giraste el cuello lo suficiente como para que te permitiera ver al Dragon de las sombras dormido ... espera...¿Que? Te sonrojaste furiosamente y te removiste , lo que provoco que el Dragon se despertará .

-Ohayo , (TN).-

-¿R-r-ogue que haces aqui ?

En ese momento parace que el se dio cuenta tambien de la situacion en la que estabais y un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas

.

.

_POV ROGUE_

Haces unas pocas horas ...

Entré por la ventana , no me sorprendio que el olor de Fro me trajasé a casa de (TN) . Era por la madrugada , así que no llamé a la puerta , si era poco caballeroso , pero no quería despertarla .  
Mis ojos miraron en las oscuridad y vieron a (TN) abrazando cariñosamente a Fro , mientras respiraba e inspiraba dulcemente y Fro se removia en sueños . Música y Arte para mis ojos y oidos .

Por un momento miré la ancha cama donde dormia (TN) , añoraba disfrutar un poco más de ese calor , no pasaría nada si me tumbaba alejado de ella ¿no?

.

.

_Presente (POV ROGUE)_

¡¿Por que estaba abrazado a la cintura de (TN)?!

_POV ROGUE OFF_

Miraste a Rogue esperando respuesta

-Y-yo , vine a recoger a Fro y-y...

Entonces un gato con disfraz de rana se desperto y soltó un comentario

-Fro piensa que Rogue y (TN) hacen buena pareja

...

Silencio , ninguno sabia que contestar , ahora estabas cara a cara con Rogue .

_-Vuestras respiraciones estaban entremezcladas , se podia palpar el deseo sexual en el ambiente , todos sabiamos lo que Rogue le quería hacer a (TN) en la luna de miel , lo cual no podemos comentar porque estamos en horario infantil ._

Por si no lo sabian , esas palabras las habia dicho Sting , que miraba burlón junto a Aris , sentados en la ventana mirando la escena.

-Te dije que tenían algo , pagame Sting .-

-Vale toma .- Dijo con resignacion mientras le entregaba un billete .- Yo dije que estaban enamorados

-Y yo dije que habian llegado más lejos , así que gané

-¡ SALIR DE AQUI AHORA MISMO ! -Gritaste mientras te levantabas amenzante de la cama . Ibas a matarlos .

Ellos huyeron como alma que llevaba el diablo . Y suspiraste sonrojada , tan sonrojada que el pelo de la famosa Titania no te tenía nada que envidiar * . En ese momento sentiste como se levantaba Rogue , pero no te atrevias a mirarlo .  
Entonces sentiste como unos brazos alrededor de tu cintura y una cabeza apoyada en tu hombro .

-Por una vez , creo que tienen razón .- Susurro de manera que tu , solamente tu lo oyeses . En ese momento , te giro y te planto un torpe beso en los labios , mientras te atraía hacia él y tu hundias tus manos en su cabello

_Algo te decía que iba a ser una mañana algo larga..._

* * *

_1* No lo negaré , he pensado en Fran XD(KHR)_

_2*En los Fic de Stincy/StinLu , siempre le dice rubia a Lucy , y bah , pongamos que tiene constumbre a llamar a las mujeres por el color de su cabello (pelirrojas , morenas , rubias ...)_

_3*Si , nunca habeis oido de un gati-rana ? Okey , me aburro mucho ._._

_4*Aqui no se conoce a Erza , así que no tiene la confianza para decir abiertamente Erza_

_Respondiendo Reviews_

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

**No habia pensado en hacer uno de Zeref , pero ciertamente sera divertido escribir sobre el ^^**

**cistxc**

**En el de Jellah , me imagino una Erza intentando matarnos XD**

**Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**

**Personalmente , me encanto como me quedo , espero que les guste la lectura . Ciao Ciao **


	5. Lyon Bastia

Disclaimer : Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima , no mios .

Advertencias : Lenguaje un tanto vulgar

* * *

Lyon Bastia

La vida te seguía sin sonreir en tantos años .  
Un vendabal de emociones sin emoción , estaba dentro de ti , no sabías si estar feliz , deprimida o intentar volar tirandote de un edificio de 10 plantas . En definitiva , estabas en un estado de _''Estoy estando ''_ , para los poco enterados ,significa :_ '' No encuentro nada en lo que pensar ''_  
Tú , una escritora , con poco renombre , pero que le gustaba lo que hacía . No es que fueses una celebrity . Pero había gente que valoraba lo que hacías , y no ibas a defraudarla . Si todo muy emotivo y cursi , pero no ibas a tener un Powe Up de la Amistad *. Tú musa estaba en huelga mientras te decía internamente :

_''Hoy una tarde de julio, en la cual quieres estar en la playa más linda del mundo inspirarte , pero no ,estás aquí , acéptalo , no podrás actualizar a tiempo .''_

Te diste un sonoro golpe contra la mesa , maldito día en que te comprometiste en ser puntual , maldito día en el que dijiste _''me comprometo''_ . Siempre podías dar la excusa de que tú musa estaba en huelga -cosa que era cierta - , pero eso  
siempre dejaba mal sabor de boca .  
Buscaste en la base central de datos del mundo mágico , tan bien conocida como _''Enternet''*_ , y buscaste la forma de inspirarte en _googlio*_ , te pareció un poco - mucho - estúpido ponerlo así , como si hubiese páginas sobre eso .

_Aproximadamente 121.000 resultados (0,10 segundos)_

Al parecer no eras la única que estabas en ''crisis creativa'' , entraste en la primera página .

_ Consejos para encontrar la inspiración para escribir, una tarde de julio, en la cual quieres estar en la playa más linda del mundo _

Hum... _Dejá vú_ .*

_._

_._  
_5 minutos después..._

Hecho , 20 de los 22 consejos . Por si les causa curiosidad , el 20 era sobre que te vayas de vacaciones a un lugar hermoso ... ¿ Me pagas el viaje ? ... Tsk , es demasiado fácil decirlo ... Ya lo habías hecho TODO ,  
escuchaste tú música favorita , leiste un libro de bolsillo , tomaste tres copas de vino tinto... Si , el último estaba en la lista , no es que fueses alcóholica .. Nooo... Solo te quedaba una última esperanza , Oh dios Kira , ponte de mi lado * .

Haz una acción arriesgada , si sobrevives ¡ La inspiración vendrá a ti !

_..._

_Silencio_

_..._

¿Te pegabas un tiro a ver si sobrevivías ?

¡ PAM !

- ¡ NOOO ! ¡ Era cachondeo mental !

Gritaste mientras ponías las manos en tu cabeza .

-¿Eh?

-¡ AHHHHH ! ¡¿De que te asustas (TN) !?

Giraste la cabeza , y viste que solamente era Tobi , que habia abierto la puerta del Gremio con un fuerte estruendo

-Ah , eras tu , perro estúpido .-

Viste como Tobi y va ha decir algo , pero el cejudo le tapó la boca . Solamente había llegado el grupo de Lyon . El mago de hielo peligris , se acercaba a ti para saludarte , mientras cierta pelirrosa pequeña te enviaba una mirada asesina , barra yandere .

- Hola , (TN) .-

_..._

_Silencio_

_..._

_Silencio por segunda vez en tu día_

_..._

Te quedaste mirando a Lyon , mientras él te miraba interrogante . Era bastante arriesgado , pero había que intentarlo , todo por tus lectoras .  
De un rápido movimiento te levantaste de la silla , quedando así cara a cara con Lyon , una sonrisa malciosa se hizo en tu rostro , y fuzgazmente , le robaste un beso al peligris en sus labios . Te separaste de él , y viste como el enrojecia mientras decía :

_¿ Engañe a Juvia-Chan ? _

En la pelirrosa pequeña se hizo una sonrisa Yandere y te empezó a atacar con su magia , y claramente , escapaste tan rápido como alma que llevaba el diablo.

_Ya tenías una idea para tu proximo fic..._

* * *

_*Veasé Natsu Dragneel xDDD_

_*Copia de los chinos xD_

_*Copia de los chinos 2 xD_

_*Sensación de haber vivido algo que te sucede en el momento , anteriormente_

_*Mención a Death Note _

_Opinión sobre el fic ; Basicamente no tenía inspiración para escribir , me puse en un bloc de notas en blanco , y escribí sobre mi falta de inspiración (?) Supongo que muchas personas se sintiran identificadas y..._

_Sting : Oye y mi segunda parte! *Reclama*_

_*Lo ignora* con esa sensación de haber dejado insatisfecho a alguien..._

_Sting : OYE! no me ignores ! *Sigue reclamando_

_Mira Sting... te quiero mucho , pero en los fic no hay por donde se te coja , lo siento_

_Laxus : Pensaba que el siguiente era el mio _

_Sting : Reclamo mi segunda parte ! _

_Los rubios son demasiado problematicos * Llora desconsoladamente *_

_Sting:P-pero no te pongas a llorar_

_Laxus : Ohe , ohe , se comprende , deja de llorar , esperaremos_

_Ah muy bien pues a esperar ¿eh? *Mode bipolar on_

_*Ambos rubios la miran con una gotita en la sien *_

_. ._

**_Respondiendo Reviews_**

**_ErzaScarlet-Sama_**

_*Suspira * Si suspiese donde los venden compraría 10 ...Iremos algún día a explorar en busca de las rebajas de Rogues ! (?)_

_. ._

_No quiero ser pesada , pero un Review no es demasiada molestia , no ? Simplemente cuando leo un Review que me dice ''Continua '' ''Me gusto '' ''Jajajaja'' , me alegra el día . Es como los like a los Youtubers , es una manera de saber que hay gente que agradece lo que haces . Si no es mucha molestia comenten ¿Si?_

_Y tambien quiero alegrar un poco los Reviews con una pregunta , tipo final de video HolaSoyGerman CofcofplagioCofcof_

**_¿Como te inspiras ?_**

_Mi respuesta : Personalmente escucho música . Es algo bastante tipico , ciertamente . Pero tambien leo historias de otras personas (por algo conozco fanfiction xD) , garabateo en un libreta que tenga a mano cualquier cosa y hago grandes burradas con el photoshop and Minecraft xD . Y otra forma algo más rara , es imaginar un espacio en blanco , y ir poniendo personajes e historias sin sentido , así salen las fumadas que nunca escribo y humor que pongo en algunos de mi fics ,humm ¿Deberia escribrir una fumada ? Wuah me lo pasaría bomba *Divaga* xD_


	6. Sting Eucliffe Segunda Parte

_Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi , si no a Hiro Mashima_

_Advertencias : Lenguaje soez_

* * *

_FlasBack_

_Aqui las esperada parte dos de Sting Eucliffe !_

_Te paraste en seco al ver una sombra roja veniendo a toda velocidad hacia ti . Mal asunto ._

_Chocasteis y caiste el suelo . ''Eso'' estaba ahora en tus brazos . Lo miraste , un Gatito de color Rojo y chaleco azul . Solo pudiste gritar en tu mente : - KAWAI !_

_-¿Contra que choqué ? .- El gatito te miro y te pregunto : - ¡Oye! ¿Viste a Sting - Kun ?_

_¿Ese Gato estaba hablando de tu Sex Simbol ?_

_Fin del Flasback_

- ¿ Oye ? ¿ me oyes ? - Te preguntaba el gato rojo alado , al ver tu estado de _''Shock '' ._

El gato esperaba paciente que respondieras , pero solamente pudiste tartumudear ante la imagen del Rubio sexy que tenías en la cabeza , mientras atabas cabos . Ese gato al que siempre veias con el Dragon Slayer Blanco ... ¡Claro !  
Debía ser su mascota o algo por el estilo , ordenaste rapidamente las ideas en tu cabeza y te dispusiste a hablar con una mediada normalidad :

- N-no , no lo vi por aquí - Como ya dije mediada normalidad

El exceed solamente suspiró , y te miro otra vez , como si quisiese algo . Pnesamiento Random en ese momento se hizo en tu cabeza ''¿ Existiran gatos Violadores ? '' . Y el exceed abrío la boca para decir que

- ¿ Cuál es tu nombre ? .- Dijo el exceed interrumpiendo la excelente narración de la autora que es-

- Mi nombre es (TN) .- ¡¿Acaso todos me quieren interrumpir hoy ?!

_(*EXTRA)_

_5 minutos después ._...

-Bueno , eso fue extraño .- Dijiste al exceed que estaba en tus brazos .

-¿Donde estará Sting-Kun ?.- Comentó el gto rojo, olvidando todo lo ocurrido . Solo pudiste mirarlo con pena , realmente tenía ganas de ver a Sting de nuevo (obvio que tu tambien ) , y en ese momento se te ocurrio la idea más brillantosa de las musas gatunas.

- Te ayudaré a buscarlo .- Con todo las explenitud de tu idea , se te había olvidado incluir el tono de pregunta .- Esto , claro , si tu quieres , hehehe .- Añadiste con nerviosismo

-¡Por supuesto , (TN)-san ! - Añadio el Exceed feliz , deshaciendose de tu abrazo , y arrastrandoté hacía donde quisiera que estubiese el Dragon Slayer ...Espera . el gato no sabia donde estaba ,¿ a donde te estaba arrastrando ?

.

.

Buena idea , dejarte arrastrar por un gato , ahora estabas esquivando la maleza mientras seguías al gato alado . Claaro , ¿ para que usar cómodos caminos cuando puedes adentrarte en la maleza ? . Parecía que el Exceed comprendía eso mejor que nadie ,  
y ...  
Raiz random aparece de la nada , haciendoté chocar contra ... ¿ unos adominales ? Benditas ramas...  
Con la persona que había chocado , ten encontrabas en una situación bastante comprometida . el sujeto te estaba agarrando por la cintura y tí ..bueno , observando desde primera fila tus abdominales . Tímidamente alzaste la cabeza , y viste ...pelo rubio  
, ojos azules , dientes de anuncio de Dentífrico...

El Sex Simbol de nombre Sting Eucliffe , ¿He dicho ya sex simbol ?

-¿Podrías levantarte ? .-Te preguntó algo molesto , ante tu poca intención de moverte .

Tragaste saliva , coloreada cual cabello de Titania . Claramente , no querías oir esas palabras , pero con rapidez obedeciste , y con un tartamudeo y una posición de disculpas , pediste perdón al rubio de dientes blanquecinos .

-¡ L-lo s-siento ! .- El alzó una ceja interrogante , y se volteo para , por así decirlo , ''pedir explicaciones a su gato ''.

-¡Sting-Kun ella me ayudo a buscarte ! .-Exclamó el Exceed feliz y a la vez orgulloso de si mismo

-Hm... .-Respondio cortamente el Rubio , que aunque no lo habías notado , se había acercado a ti . Entonces levanto su mano , y te levanto la barbilla con delicaleza , entonces apiró tu aroma .'' Si Dios es existe , es pervertido , claro por eso siempre lo representan como un viejo verde...'' Si , un pensamiento Random .

-¡Ah! Tu eres la del choque en el Daimatou Enbu - Dijo pícaramente el Dragon Slayer

-S-i .-entonces gracias a un milagro recuperaste tu actitud normal - pero no me gusta que me recuerden solo por eso .- entonces añadiste un mohín , para una receta de lindura perfecta .  
El exceed había desaparecido repentinamente , bueno , tampoco es que se le echasé en falta...

-¿ Ara ? Entonces creo que te tengo que recordar por otra cosa ...-Dijo el Dragon salyer con una mirada pícara .-

-Mi nombre e- Entonces te encontraste con que el Dragon Slayer te había acorralado contra un árbol , con su rostro a pocos centimetros del tuyo , respirando el mismo aire . Pensaste que morirías por insuficiencia sanguinéa

-No soy bueno recordando nombres .- Comento pícaro el Dragon .- ¿ Sabes ? Eres muy linda ...- Ronroneo el Dragon ciñiendose más a ti , oh dios , juraste hacer una escultura en oro puro a ese gato .

Tragaste saliva ruidosamente , el estaba acercando sus labios a los tuyos , cada vez más cerca . Entreabiste tus labios esperando lo inevitable/evidente . Ahora solo unos milímetros os separaban , vuestros labios se rozaron y

-Sting , tienes que volver al ho- cierto pelinegro con peinado emo , se quedo petrifícado ante la escena ante sus ojos . Un rubor casí invisible invadió sus mejillas  
, y soltó una disculpa apresurada .- No sabías que estabas ..esto...''ocupado''

Y un Flash , el rubio y tú girasteis hacía la derecha (notesé que aún estabaís en un posición , ejem , comprometida ) . Cuál fue tu sorpresa al ver a Aris , con lacrima de fotos en manos y una gran sonrisa  
en el rostro

- Las revistas pagaran muy bien por esto . _Hada & Tigre_ .-

Entonces Sting quedo completamente petrificado y yo ...

.

_-Mou ~_ .- Dijo la niña haciendo un adorable puchero para tus ojos .- ¿ Al final no hubo beso ese día ? .-Se cruzó de brazos y el niño que estaba al su lado empezó a jugar con su cara , fastidiando su increiblemente lindo mohín y haciendo que frunciera el ceño visiblemente enfadada .  
-No frunzas el ceño no te queda bien ~ .- Canturreó burlón el niño , con una sonrisa igual de burlona en el rostro .  
Tres segundos después , la niña lo apartó de una patada . Suspiraste cansada ... teníais otro agujero en la pared que arreglar . -Kaa-san ~ Sigue contando ~ ¿ Se vendió bien la foto en las revistas ? .-

-La verdad es que...-Suspiraste derrotada - Si , se vendió increiblemente bien , así fue como Tía Aris , amasó su fortuna .- Recordaste entonces , cuando la viste contando todo su dinero ganado .-

Entonces el niño anteriormente pateado , se levanto como si no hubiese pasado nada .- Kaa-san ~! -Pudiste notar sus ojos brillantes - ¡ Cuenta otra vez la historia de los dragones ! La historias de amor son aburridas ~ .-Entonces la niña se levanto , más enfada que antes y le grito al niño

-¡ Las Historias de Amor son lo más bonito ! .- Entonces ..chocaron frentes dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro . Y el niño intervino .- Mentira , ¡ Los dragones son más geniales ! .-

-Niños , estaos quietos .- Suspiraste cansada , siempre era así en tu hogar ... Entonces los dos niños te mostraron sus blanquecinos dientes y dijeron a coro ...

- ¡ Así no sería divertido ! -

Era tan parecidos a su padre , la niña tenía reflejos rubios , pero su color base era el de tu pelo de color (TP) , y sus ojos eran azules , un poco más claros que los de su padre. El niño por el contrario era totalmente rubio , con tus mismos ojos ... por no mencionar que era el mñas calmado de los dos , y un gran amante  
de los dragones .  
En cuanto la personalidad de la niña , era narcisista y más violenta .  
_''Encantandores... ''_Pensaste con una pizca de sarcasmo . La puerta del salón se abrio , y un hombre de pelo rubio , cuyo nombre no diremos porque es demasiado evidente , separo a los niños , cargandolos en brazos .  
-¿Que haciaís ? .- Pregunto curioso  
-¡ Kaa-san nos contaba como os conocisteis !.- Dijo la niña con visible alegría en su rostro , entonces su hermano exclamo - ¡ Pero nos iba a contar sobre los dragones !.- Entonces la pelea empezó de nuevo ...

-¡Amor !  
-¡ Dragones !

Entonces tu mente hizo un _''click''_ , se suponía que la niña era la más violenta , pero le gustaban muchos más las historias de amor . Y el niño , por el contrario , más calmado , prefería  
las historias de peleas ... ¿ Como ?

-Pero todo se puede fusionar en una sola .- Entonces el rubio mayor se sento a tu lado , besandoté en los labios . Haciendo que las mejillas de los dos niños se colorearan de rosa .

_-Al fin de al cabo yo soy el dragon , y vuestra madre mi princesa en apuros ..._

* * *

_Escena extra del anterior parentesis con (*)_

Una muy cabreada Autora , se levanto de sus escondite Hiper Mega Secreto , con una visible irritación y una aura asesina por las interrupciones anteriores . Se situó ante el Exceed y tú . Y os gritó bien alto  
-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAIS ! - Entonces tu reacionaste , como que una loca os había estado siguiendo , y estaba hablando algo de que no la interrumpieraís  
-Eto...¿Quién eres ?.- Dijiste algo asustada por la creciente aura asesina de esa persona . El exceed fue el siguiente en atreverse a abrir la boca - ¿ Q-que interrumpimos ?

Entonces todo quedo en silencio

_..._

_Silencio_

_..._

Y entonces la boca de la desconocida / acosadora , hizo una perfecta ''O'' , saco un papel de no querremos saber donde , y tinta que seguía el mismo ejemplo anterior - Lector ~! ¡ Firmame un Autografo ! .-  
Derrepente , aparecieron dos chicas de negro y tres policias , mejor no saber quienes eran . De sus bolsillos sacaron dos pistolas ...¿lanza botellas ? Y se llevaron a las desconocida arrastras

- ¡ Este no sera mi fin ! MuaJaJaJa .- Gritó la Autora , mientras se la llevaban los policias en el carro de la ley ...

_Esto...¿FIN ?_

* * *

_Sting hice tu segunda parte ~_

_Sting : Espera ...¿ hijos ?_

_Oye Sting mira mi peinado !_

_Sting : Te hiziste un peinado Emo ?_

_Si como el de Rogue ^^_

_Rogue: ¿ ¡ A quien le decis Emo ?! _

_Mira mira , Rogue-san . Tengo un peinado como el tuyo . Pero me molesta que me tape un ojo entero ... ¿ A ti no te molesta_

_Rogue : Esto..No_

_WUAJAJAJA Soy una Rogue 2.0 _

_Sting : No sabía que Rogue pudiese tener fans... _

_Rogue lo mira con mirada asesina BY Rogue_

_Sting: Pero eso no tiene derecho de autor ?_

_Autora se queda petrificada - Nah , la peluquera que lo hizo no sabía de Rogue _

_Rogue: Dejando tu peinado de lado , bien hecho , acabaste la segunda parte ._

_Gracias ~ Pero admitelo , este peinado me queda mejor a mi que a ti_

_A los dragones gemelos les baja una gotita de sudor en la sien _

* * *

_Notas sobre el fic : Me siento orgullosa , he logrado acabarlo *.* Se me hizo medio eterno XD . _

_AVISO : Me voy de vacaciones por 15 días , así que no habrá actualizaciones de mis fic activos ( Son solo dos pero decirlo así mola xD ) . _

**_Respondiendo REVIEWS_**

**_ErzaScarlet-Sama_**

_Si gafes del oficio (?) Okey .. os habeis dado cuenta de que casi todas las pelirrosas son yanderes ? xD_

**_Spring Surprise_**

_No por esta vez no se le ha olvidado , ¡ Si ha tenido dos hijos ! xD_

**_EminaMegpoid-116_**

_Sinceramente me encanta cuando me dejas review , muchas gracias ^^ . Quien no ha hecho alguna vez publicidad ? Espera... yo no hago publicidad ._._

_Ejem ejem , dejando eso a un lado . Stingy-Bee ya esta aqui ! Repartiendo amor para todas ! XD_

La pregunta de la semana y de la proxima

**¿Sabes que es el Rol Narrativo ? ¿Has participado alguna vez en uno ?¿Sobre que ?**

_Yo si , pero hace poco me llego la triste noticia de que sea clausuraban donde yo Roleaba ._. La verdad es que la incripciones a veces son un dolor de cabeza , (Veasé el apartado Historia XD ) , y la busqueda de imagenes era tambien otro dolor T.T Pero al final te sentías realizado contigo mismo ^^_

_Sobre participar , creo que he participado en casi todo . Desde lobos , a tigres , humanos , pájaros , serpientes,demonios , ángeles , chinchillas (xD)...Ahora que me he dado cuenta , nunca he roleado sobre caballos ..hum... Como ya dije anteriormente , ''casi todo'' XD_


End file.
